englishaddictedfandomcom-20200214-history
Women in the Middle Ages
'Female Figures in Chaucer's Canterbury Tales ' With the help of the notes you took in class and the following websites, write a paragraph each (approx. 15-20 lines). Work together and compare your results. Introduction Here are some websites and some questions to help you getting started The Prioress -How does the Prioress look like? -What class does she represent? -Why do you think the author describes her so accurately? The Wife of Bath -How does Chaucer present the character? -What class does she represent? -Which particulars reveal her hypocrisy? Pertelote -What does the hen look like? -Which positive/negative characteristics does Chauntecleer attribute to her? -What do you think is the opinion of the author on women? 'Living conditions in the Middle Ages ' Economic and social status According to the salic law, women were excluded from succession and could not inherit properties, titles, nor thrones. However, some women reached positions of power and cultural relevance in the Medieval Age. Look up these interesting links: https://www.britannica.com/topic/Salic-Law-of-Succession http://www.medievalgender.org.uk/about/ Marriage The Medieval man was greatly concerned with spiritual matters. According to the Christian view, life was just a temporary passage on Earth. Men had to pursue virtue and be rewarded in the afterlife. Chastity, faithfulness, and modesty were very praised virtues in a spouse. The lifegoal of a woman mainly consisted in becoming a wife and a mother, or, in alternative, to be consecrated to God. However, a different vision of the woman as a witch and a temptress was also popular: women were mostly associated with supernatural and evil practices, even if they were just the herborists of the village... Look up: http://www.localhistories.org/middle.html http://www.bbc.co.uk/bitesize/ks3/history/middle_ages/everyday_life_middle_ages/revision/7/ http://www.bl.uk/the-middle-ages/articles/women-in-medieval-society http://www.medievalgender.org.uk/about/ Women at work Women were excluded from most works, but peasants and poor women enjoyed a sort of 'gender equality' in terms of rural work. In the countryside, couples married and christened their children after several year, due to the difficulties of finding a priest. The Magna Charta (1215) Conceded by John Lackland in 1215, the document stated the right to a process before imprisonment for every free man, limited the power of the King in matter of taxes and legislation, and granted a woman the right to refuse a marriage she did not want. For further details, see here: John Lackland signs the Magna Charta http://www.ilpost.it/2015/06/15/magna-carta/ http://www.bl.uk/magna-carta/articles/magna-carta-an-introduction http://frontierenews.it/2015/06/perche-la-magna-carta-e-ancora-importante-oggi/ 'Famous women in the Middle Ages ' Introduction Notwithstanding the limitations, some women managed to obtain power, rule countries, fight battles, and publish books. Do you know other women who accomplished great things in this period? Please, feel free to edit this topic! Lady Godiva, Countess of Mercia (1010-1067) According to the legend, the noblewoman rode naked (covered by her long hair) to protest against the taxation her husband imposed on his tenants. Find out more at: http://harvardmagazine.com/2003/07/lady-godiva-the-naked-tr.html http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/ancient/anglo_saxons/godiva_01.shtml Eleanor of Aquitaine''' '''(1122-1204) A truly remarkable noblewoman, she was Queen Consort of France and England, mother to John Lackland. Thanks to her patronage of poets, artists, and troubadours, the Dukedom of Aquitaine was renowned in all Europe. Look up: http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/historic_figures/eleanor_of_aquitaine.shtml http://www.womeninworldhistory.com/heroine2.html Julian of Norwich (1342-1416) A mystic and a visionary, and a contemporary of Chaucer, she wrote the "Revelations of Divine Love", one of the most highly regarded theological works in her community. She is venerated by the Anglican, Catholic, and Protestant Church. In her writings, she speaks to the Lord in terms of love and tenderness. Look up: https://www.christianhistoryinstitute.org/incontext/article/julian/ Joan of Arc, "The maid of Orléans" (1412-1431) '' The national heroine of France, she played a central role in the Hundred Years' War. Siding against the Lancaster, she bravely guided the French troups against the English. She was arrested, condemned for heresy, and burned in Rouen in 1431. Look up: https://www.britannica.com/biography/Saint-Joan-of-Arc '''Women in Literature ''Introduction '' The woman in literature is not only the faithful bride, but also the dangerous, tempting witch and the addressee of an illicit, adulterous courtship. The knight dedicates to his lady his 'servitium amoris' (service of love), which the woman can either frustrate or fulfill. '''''Maid Marian Originally a shepheardess and Queen of the May Games, main character of Le jeu de Robin et de Marion by Adam de la Halle, she became a noblewoman in the late XVI century, engaged to the outlawed nobleman Robin Hood. Look up: http://www.boldoutlaw.com/rhbal/bal150.html Guinevre (Arthurian Cycle) Also spelt Guenevere or Gwenevere, she is the main female character of the Arthurian Cycle. Married to King Arthur, she betrays him with his loyal knight, Lancelot. Their adulterous and unhappy love was very popular. In'' Canto V'' of Inferno (Dante, Divina Commedia), Paolo and Francesca first kiss while reading the book of Lancelot and Guinevre. Guinevre knighting Lancelot http://www.kingarthursknights.com/others/guinevere.asp Morgana A witch of Avalon, she is the sister of King Arthur. According to some Arthurian legends, she is the mother of his illegitimate son, Mordred, who will later declare war against him and the Knights of the Round Table. http://www.kingarthursknights.com/others/morganlefay.asp Iseult Also related to the Arthurian Cycle is the tragic love of Tristan and Iseult. Iseult is married with Mark of Cornwall, but she is the lover of Sir Tristan. Believing him dead after seeing black sails at the horizon, she commits suicide. Richard Wagner's opera "Tristan und Isolde" is inspired by this legend. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fktwPGCR7Yw